Through the Millennia
by TheEgyptianPhoenix
Summary: Thoth will always help Anubis no matter what the task. The question is... why?


Okay so this fic is set in the world of the anime as there were to many routes in the game so that's that I can't think of much else to say other than; Enjoy!- I don't own Kamigami no Asobi -

* * *

The door to the library was locked. I had closed the curtains and made sure that no stray students were hidden amongst the rows upon rows of books so, with the library emptied, I could get on with my task in peace. I was knelt between Anubis thighs sucking and liking at his manhood while he moaned and mewled in response. This was a favour I'd preformed for him so many times over the last few millennia. I didn't know what possessed me to do it, the first time was one story but even now I would still never refuse him.

-Flashback-

_I walked the golden hallways which made up the infinite palace of the realm of the Egyptian deities. I was on my way to return some papyrus scrolls to the library when I heard a faint whimpering noise emitting from a room to my right. I knew this room to be a storage room so the fact that any noise should come from it was puzzling enough. I gently pushed the door open, letting my eyes adjust to darkness, I hadn't really known what to expect but this certainly wasn't it. Anubis, protector of the dead, was erratically grinding his hips into, what looked liked, a balled up sheet of some sort of fabric. The fabric itself looked old and worn, tossed aside because it was no longer comfortable which would explain why it was in a storage room in the first place. Anubis whined again to busy with his current action to even notice me standing there. Most would fine this whole situation rather amusing; the shy, animal like deity who seemed unable to master basic language attempting to relieve himself against an old sheet while only managing to cause himself more pain, the rough fabric no doubt burning his flesh. I however, worked closely with him and Ammit, devourer of the dead, and of all the other gods only I understood the unique language the two of them used. So stood here I found the whole thing slightly sad. _

_"Oh Anubis." I said solemnly finally altering him to my presence._

_He shot up with the speed of a cobra striking its prey only with less confidence as he held the ragged cloth in front of him in an attempt to hide his shame. I entered the cool storeroom closing the door behind me and placing the scrolls I was carrying into a large, cracked vase. As I made my way over to him he shrank further back against the wall. Although I knew him better than most I rarely went out of my way to talk to him outside the hall of judgement and he was as nervous around me as he was anyone else. I stopped just in front of him crouching down to eye level but he merely stared at the floor. My hand found the wall behind him as he tried to turn away from me altogether "Anubis look at me!" I snapped but realised immediately that was the worst thing to do as he shrunk, if possible, further back towards the wall. I was aware I had little patience and I was already holding back._

_I sighed and said in a softer voice this time "Anubis. Just look at me." _

_This seemed to work better as his head raised an inch or so and I move back to kneeling before him. His expression was pained and desperate, sweat dripping from all over him and he was still panting slightly. _

_I place my hand on the sheet to take it before deciding to ask first, even if I was just going to do it anyway._

_"May I take a look? I maybe able to help" _

_He regarded me for a few seconds probably not wanting help but knowing he needed it. He was so naïve sometimes. Finally he nodded and I took away the sheet. His skin all around where he had been grinding into the sheet was red and sore and I new it would need some medical attention and sooner rather than later thankfully that was my area. Unfortunately however his most prominent problem was not. His manhood stood erect, despite its recant abuse, and demanded immediate attention however that attention must be gentle as not to irritate the skin further._

_"Will you let me help you, Anubis?" I'd more or less stopped thinking about my actions by now I'd have time to regret this later right now I just needed to help him._

_Once again his only response was to nod coyly. "If for any reason at anytime you want me to stop just let me know" _

_I gently pushed his thighs apart taking him into my mouth. I'd never done this kind of thing before but I knew how it worked and my knowledge was always a reliable source. I relaxed my throat allowing myself to take more of him in making sure my teeth stayed away from him as not to hurt him further. I felt his hand come to rest on the side of my head and at first I thought he was going to push me away but after a few seconds his hand move to thread his fingers delicately in my hair. It didn't take long before he released into my mouth, semen wasn't a taste I was accustom to but I swallowed it all the same not wanting to have to clean it off the storeroom floor. After this I treated his skin and helped him to redress himself. I watched as he shuffled towards the door but paused before leaving it looking back at me with a broken expression the full force of what had happened now hitting him._

_"Look Anubis I won't tell anyone what happened today, just, next time you… need some help…come and find me. Ok?" his eyes suddenly lit up as he once again nodded but this time more enthusiastically and soon I found the death god's arms wrapped around my middle while he nuzzled my chest, his tail wagged like an excited pup and the faint muttering of "Ka-bara-bara! Ka-bara-bara!" was just audible._

_ I shook my head taking some of the scrolls from out of the vase I'd earlier placed them in and pried Anubis of me._

_"Come on. You can help me carry some of these." I told him trusting the scrolls into his arms, collecting the rest as we set off towards the library._

-End flashback-

After that I made more of an effort to get to know Anubis, not that I was given much of a choice as he followed me _everywhere _but I'd sit and talk with him and Ammit I even tried teaching them our language but it was short lived and I decided they were a lost cause on that one at least. Although language was of no interest to him, Anubis seemed to relish anything else I had to teach him. I will admit I was never exciting company and Anubis was lucky if I even acknowledge that he'd spoken most of the time this however didn't seem to bother him as he sat at my feet content with my one-word answers. After awhile I seemed to have become his unofficial guardian and anyone who needed to speak to him sort out me first; either he was found with me or I knew where he could be found. At a later date and an incident most of the gods would rather forget Osiris made me his official guardian so that at least someone was responsible for him.

As anyone can imagine when Zeus told the other gods of his plan to force nine gods who understood least about humanity to attend school in order to learn more about it I was immediately against it. Osiris, Ra, Horus and I were attending 'The Council of Universal Deities' to represent Egypt. When Anubis name came up as the ninth student we all had our doubts but the others didn't know the full extent of the relationship of myself and Anubis or how greatly he still depended on me so as Zeus told them that being away from his fellows and with gods from different regions and religions would likely help his confidence and how if we'd we didn't comply a Norse god named Balder would probably destroy us all anyway persuaded them to agree.

Consequently after the meeting I stayed behind to speak to Zeus in private.

-Flashback-

_"As god of wisdom I would like to know if there is anyway I can help educate the nine students?" I asked even though it was not my true motivation I was reluctant to reveal the truth._

_"Drop the act Thoth Caduceus we both know why you want to attend the academy!" he barked. _

_I sighed and, probably for the first time, decided to swallow my pride "please."_

_"Do you love him?" Zeus asked rather out the blue._

_"P-pardon?" I stuttered not prepared for that kind of question._

_"It's a simple enough question. Anubis Ma'at, do you love him or don't you?" I tried to read the expression on Zeus's face but other than looking a little smug it gave away none of his emotions or plans. _

_"The relationship I share with Anubis is a delicate and complex one. I care about what happens to him." I answered carefully._

_Zeus nodded thoughtfully before coming to his conclusion. "Alright Thoth I believe there is some benefit to sending you to the academy but you will attend as a tutor rather than a student. Like the students however you will appear in human form and have any and all power capped I would also like you to sign this contract it states that for the duration of the school year that you belong to me and will follow my orders these are the conditions of which you may enter the academy. Do you understand?" As he spoke a contract and quill pen appeared midair in front of me. I really had no choice but to sign._

-End flashback-

So here we are in a position we've been in so many times without even thinking and yet I seemed to be so deep in thought that I barely registered the entire event. Maybe it's because of what I've learned myself about humanity, maybe its because we're so far from home and the only familiar thing is him or maybe It's something else.

Something I'm too afraid to admit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Phoenix xx**


End file.
